Daryl Dixon
"You never really know what type of person you are until the time comes. I didn't think that time would come this soon. You have a family to look after. Make sure they make it through this. Keep Lil' Ass-Kicker safe from harm. Keep everyone safe." —Daryl to Ryan during The Governor's attack on the Military Safe Zone. 'Daryl Dixon '''is one of the main protagonists and survivors of the '''Zombie Apocalypse Roleplay '''on ''ROBLOX. He is the younger brother to Merle Dixon. Daryl is an expert at hunting, tracking, and navigating. Due to his survival skills, Ryan Lee values him as an important member of the group. Daryl has developed a close bond with Safe Zone resident Sarah Van der Ende. Overview Personality Daryl is often volatile but is still significantly more level-headed and rational than his older brother, Merle Dixon. Despite usually acting distant, Daryl has shown on numerous occasions to be caring, and selfless. He went alone and risked his life in an attempt to get baby formula for Ryan's daughter Lizzie, and immediately took initiative to go back and find David, when he got separated from the group. An experienced tracker and hunter, he is deadly accurate with his Horton Scout HD 125. He is also highly skilled with various firearms and knives. He has taken a prominent role in safeguarding the members of his group. Ryan was trusting Daryl completely in The Prison and he has later become Ryan's right-hand man. Although he is shown to be the lone wolf of the group early on in the outbreak, he has started to integrate himself more with everyone, particularly in his friendship with Ryan and his growing relationship with Sarah. Not long before the Military Safe Zone, he is well-liked and respected by the entire group. Pre-Apocalypse North Georgia Daryl and Merle lived within the mountains of North Georgia, under the roof of their neglectful parents; their father being an abusive alcoholic and their mother being both that and a chain-smoker. When Daryl was old enough to ride a bicycle, they lost their mother to a house fire that had been caused by her cigarette when she was asleep (or possibly drunk in bed). Merle was at least 12 years old when their mother died, as he was in juvenile detention at the time. Merle raised Daryl to share his beliefs and be tough like a grown man. However, he too was often absent from Daryl's life; part of that had to do with the fact that he was frequently in juvenile institutions. This led to Daryl having to frequently fend for himself. Once, after their mother's death, but before Daryl reached age 12, he got lost in the woods for nine full days and lived off of wild berries and used poison oak as a substitute for toilet paper. Merle was again in juvenile detention (so he was older than 19 years old). When Daryl managed to find his way home, his father had not noticed his absence. He walked in through the back door and then made himself a sandwich. Daryl and Merle were both physically abused by their father, causing Merle to abandon the family. Merle claimed to never know that his father was hurting Daryl too, but Daryl does not seem to believe him. Daryl later reveals to Ryan that he was a drifter before the apocalypse, following his brother and doing what he said. When the apocalypse began, he and Merle headed towards Atlanta (a declared safe-zone) for shelter. Along the way, they both met up with Shane's group and found out Atlanta was overrun. They helped set up camp near a quarry. During their stay at the camp, they spent a considerable amount of time hunting animals. According to Merle, they had planned to rob the camp blind before Merle was left in Atlanta. Daryl owned a grey 1973 Ford F-250 pickup truck. He used it to transport the corpses of the fallen camp-survivors, such as Ed Peletier and Amy, to the graveyard made by Jim. When the group left for the CDC, Daryl was driving his truck with his brother's motorcycle in the back. When his truck ran out of gas, he put his belongings in one of the other vehicles, (possibly Dale's RV) and switches vehicles to his brother's motorcycle. His truck is then abandoned and is never seen again. The motorcycle was in use up until The Governor stormed The Prison and executed Rick and the others, in which it was abandoned when Daryl was forced to flee The Prison during the executions.